Mirror
by Crescent Stardust
Summary: [Chapter 2 is finally up!] What would happen if the scouts each found a mirror... and that mirror had the power to make their souls with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror**

**Disclaimer**: Never in a million, trillion, billion will I own something like the creation of Sailor Moon. However, This story is mine.

"So if you cross X with Y, and divide your answer by the …" Mrs. Yamato, the new substitute teacher for the math department had started to confuse even herself as she tried to comprehend the mathematical terms. _What are they teaching kids these days?_ She thought to herself as she broke her third piece of chalk trying to finish a few simple questions on the black board. Some kids in the back began to muffle their laughter at the new sub.

A deep blue haired girl stood up, obviously seeing the new teacher's discomfort and offered to answer the question. She tilted her head and smiled as if she was trying to say, "You get through this". Walking up to the board she heard her name being called after "brownnose" and "Teacher's pet". Flexing her hand, she masked her emotions once more.

It was a simple quadratic formula, and she couldn't understand why her classmates were having such a rough time with it. Even the teacher was having trouble with the question. Without warning, a memory of her klutzy golden blonde haired friend flashed through her mind. It reminded her that she was possibly the only one who kept up the school's average. _At least she isn't sleeping behind a math book this time… _Amy thought to herself.

"That's it!" Lita stood up so abruptly, that her chair clattered to the ground and started the person behind her from her notes. She reared her angry head toward the student's in the back of the class that had been making the comments and walked right up in front of them. "Do you have a problem with her?" her left hand had quickly been formed into a fist, showing that she wasn't afraid to throw a few punches, "Answer me! Do you have a problem with Ami Anderson?" she raised her right hand and grabbed one of the students' collars, waiting for an answer.

"What if I do?" came her calm reply, as the two others snickered, "Gonna do something about it?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging Lita. Even though she was in no position to do so. Wanting Lita to put her down, she shifted her body so that it would be difficult for her to keep up.

"Ms. Kino!" Mrs. Yamato practically screamed her name, and asked her to set Yumi down before anything endangers her future education. "I will not tolerate that behavior in this class room." Her voice was slowly becoming more calm by the moment, "Now, I'm sorry that Ms. Haruna isn't here for now, but could we please just get through this lesson before the be--"

The school bell stopped Mrs. Yamato from continuing. Instead, she hung her head in defeat, and returned to her desk to look over her lesson plan for the next class. "Ms. Tsukino?" She moved a stack of papers, which she still needed to grade, to see Serena better. "The bell rang. You need to go to your next class, don't you?"

Serena was busy trying to finish her comic. It was the latest addition to a collection that she had had for over three years. "…Hmm?" she looked around and saw that everyone had disappeared. _Ami? Lita?_ She wondered where her friends could have gone, and why they didn't tell her that class was over. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Yamato, what were you saying?" she tried to sound as nice as she could.

"No respect around here…" She sighed once more, closing her eyes and continuing "Forget it, no one else seems to be listening to be these days anyw--" When she opened her eyes, Serena was not to be found. She turned to face the door, and saw her leg and the ends of her ponytail fly through the door as if there was a disease floating around in the room. "Ugh" She growled to the air, "I give up!"

Meanwhile, at lunch Amy began to discuss the homework given out in her last class that she shared with Mina. Lita had just unpacked her enormous lunch, while Serena herself had her back to the tree, and had gotten out her blue mirror. It was a cheap plastic one that was easily accessible, it could be found at a dollar store anywhere, but she cherished that mirror like it was pure gold.

Mina, being her normal curious self, had always asked Serena why she didn't just get herself a newer one. There were many stores that carried much better, and less tacky ones. "This one is special, Mina…" Serena would complain back to her.

Every time she looked into that tiny blue heart shaped mirror, Serena would get a glassy look in her eyes. As if she was deep in thought. It was noted that this look Serena gave could be used for something other than Video games, for every time she tried to beat the high score on the Sailor V game, this would always be the look in her eyes. It was the look anyone got when they were trying to remember something.

"_Hey Serena, I got ya sumthin'" A little boy voice was heard before a hand held out a small messily wrapped gift. _

"_Ohh Cool! For me?" She unwrapped the present, and found a mirror. It was the perfect size for her tiny hands to hold. On the back, there were spiral designs, painted in gold and blue. It looked like there had once been a top to cover the mirror, but it was gone now. "Where did you get it, Darien? Did you buy it?"_

_He shook his head and grinned "One of the nurses gave it to me I thought you'd like it. You know, so you can.." he didn't get to finish his thought, as Serena pulled him into a hug._

"_I really like it. I'll keep it forever, promise" She winked at him, as her mother came and told her to say good-bye._

Lita waved her hand in front of Serena's face, "Hello? Earth to Serena. Do you want some or not? I packed extra for you." Rolling her eyes at her own mistake. Of course Serena would want some. It's food! Before Serena gave her usual reply, Lita handed her the extra lunch box.

Mina moved closer to Serena, "So, who gave that mirror to you?" A sly look appeared on her face, and if Serena hadn't been deep in her own thoughts, she'd realized that Mina was up to something, "Was it a guy? Was he Cute?" She asked, already thinking if she could hook up with him, if Serena hadn't already claimed him.

"What? No!" _Well It's not like Darien and I are best of friends now.._, "It was from an old friend. We lost contact a few months after he gave this to me" She wasn't lying; they had become friends when they were little, and for some reason, they never stayed in contact. That is until he showed up in her life again. Or maybe he never did disappear out of her life, maybe she was too busy to notice him…

Mina seemed somewhat depressed at that news, but perked right up when Serena began to talk about Andrew, "Girl, I know what you mean. He's definitely a 9.5 out of 10" She winked at her.

Ami looked at both of them, "You guys should really focus more on studying." Her voice had that 'I'm right' tone to it, as it always would when she talked about school or school related.

Serena looked from Mina, then to Ami as a giggle came from deep within her, before she had a chance to respond, "But we _are_ studying…" She had secretly put away her blue mirror before anyone asked any more questions about it. After all, she was allowed to have _some_ secrets. "And Mina..." Her gaze left Ami, and returned to her blonde haired friend, "You know that he's a perfect 10!" She gave her friend a semi tackle hug.

A/N: Hey! This is one of the very first Sailor Moon fanfic's I have done. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Any questions about the story so far will be answered at either the top or the bottom of each chapter.

Thank you Serenity-hime, those are the reviews that I've been look for. I really do appreciate those Nods and, because My editor is currently on vacation, it's gonna have a few mistakes. I usually write about three rough copies before I like it. Although, now that I read it over, it is a bit rushed isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And in four months she has been able to scrape together another story! Success!  
………. wait a minute……

>>By The Way … I'm in need of Beta readers. Anyone wanting to help with the creation with my **-coughcrappycough-** stories then please email me

--

"Scaaaarlet!" a young girls voice whined, "Why do we get the boring jobs?" Clouds parted way for the moonlight that was now streaming into the room where three girls were. One blonde girl was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, another girl with long green hair was sitting on a bench watching the third hug a headless teddy bear.

The green haired girl got up from the bench and walked over to the blonde, "Look Talon, I don't like it any better than either of you, but we are the most expendable. We are the lowest of the army in Leviathan. We don't even have any minions to send out to attack the sailor brats! It's. Just. Us" She looked out towards the moon, showing off her facial features. She had a small face that didn't match her gigantic hairstyle at all. High cheekbones, Pale skin, no imperfections on her face at all. Her eyes, being a dark purple stood out. Her hairstyle however, was two lopsided ponytails stick from either side of her head. Not only that, but the ends were combed very well, adding to the messy-ness of the whole style.

The citizens of Leviathan had been watching Earth closely, and they knew all too much about the Sailor Scouts and their power. They even knew about the secret scout that even the ones in Japan didn't know. Their attack had been carefully laid out and rewritten again, and again until it was perfect. Three years of rewriting and planning rested on the shoulders of the three girls. "The Black Flame" they call themselves.

"You see how easily they defeat creatures that were called upon in battle by others who have failed." Said the blonde, "It won't be easy. Scarlet, you say the plan is "Foolproof"? Run it by me again." She walked over to the other two and sat in a nearby chair, waiting for the explanation to start.

After school, Serena raced over to Rei's temple. They had a scout meeting as soon as school ended. It was odd, but at least she wouldn't be late. How could she be? The only thing that really does make her late whenever she goes to meeting with everyone was Darien, and he couldn't stop her, not this time. She just happened to know that he was at a seminar after school about medicines.

Not two seconds past before she rounded a corner and collided into the oh-so-familiar brick wall. It was no different this time, than any other time that Serena bumped into Darien. She fell onto her butt and glared up at her enemy. "What are _you_ doing_ here_, Darien? I thought you had some medicine session or whatever…" She grabbed her books and used a railing to steady herself when she rose.

"And since when do you care what I do meatball head?" he patted her head and smiled, "I was just off to get some coffee before the meeting started." Serena had already swiped away his hand before he had even come close to touching her head

Serena growled at him and then crossed her arms, with her books swished in the middle, "A likely story!" Darien has raised his eyebrow, then checked his watch.

"I'd like to stay here and dispute on whether or not I really am gettinga beverage for myself, but I have to go. Later meatball head." He started walking again giving her a quick wave.

_Oooh, he makes me so mad sometimes!_ "And I've told you to STOP CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD!" Serena yelled before he turned the corner that she had previously. _Oh no, I'm going to be late! Rei's gonna kill me!_

"SEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNAAAAAAAA!" Rei could be heard through-out the entire temple, making a few animals scurry away in fear. "I'm getting tired of this!"

--

Another A/N:

Sorry for the OOCness in the story. I blame it on the cancellation of the show in Canada -_sniff-_ I miss sailor moon…

Gomen for the short-ness too. . I haven't been able to totally focus on my writing, what with school and my soap opera life going on at the moment…

**Also**, Like I said before, I need some Beta readers… and If you're interested: Please, please email me.


End file.
